


The Crossing

by deathlyhallows92



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyhallows92/pseuds/deathlyhallows92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU. In the blink of an eye, the thing you love most can be taken from you. What if you could change the course of events? Would you be willing to pay the cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this after posting it a few months back on livejournal but then my invitation to join on here came and I thought I'd at least post the first chapter and see what the reaction is.

Agron paced the small hallway of the block of apartments he’d lived in for the last three years. He was always an impatient man, never willing to wait for anything. On this night, however, he felt more anxious than he’d ever thought he could be.

“We’re gonna be late,” Agron boomed loudly from the doorway to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of four years, Nasir. The smaller man was always taking his time with things. Tonight was their anniversary and Agron had the whole night planned. Dinner at Nasir’s favourite restaurant, maybe a light night movie in which they could hide in the back of the movie theatre like two horny teenagers, groping and kissing the night away. After that he’d bring Nasir home and then he’d ask him.

“Alright, I’m coming! Calm down already,” Nasir’s softer voice called out as he appeared from around inside the apartment, turning to lock the door behind himself. “You’re too impatient, you know that?” He asked, chuckling.

Agron shook his head, smiling despite the growing nerves he felt as they stepped away from their apartment, grasping each other’s hand in a firm grip before departing for the stairs. “I’m sorry, I just want tonight to be perfect, you know?” Agron smiled, the dimples in his cheeks showing as he flashed Nasir his favourite smile, causing Nasir to roll his eyes.

“And you say I’m the one who obsesses about everything being perfect,” Nasir scolded lightly. Agron laughed, pulling the smaller man closer to his side and wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders. “Well you do always spend like five hours on your hair!” he joked sweetly. “Can I help it that I want to look good for my boyfriend?” Nasir asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Agron grinned once more as they approached the car. “You could be bald and I’d still love you. But I love that you go out of your way just for me,” The blinding smile he got from Nasir was answer enough.

“You know you still haven’t told me what my surprise is?” Nasir hinted, his voice almost a whisper as he buckled himself in while Agron started the car. “If I told you then I’d have to kill you, little man,” Agron winked and turned to drive out of the parking lot. 

Another eye roll from Nasir who smiled despite himself. “How many times do I have to tell you, don’t call me little man! You know I hate it,” He pouted sarcastically as Agron took the next left, ten minutes later they were pulling up outside of the restaurant. “You know, you say that as if it does bother you yet the smile on your face tells me otherwise,” Agron chuckled as Nasir shot a glare over at him. 

“I hate how well you know me,” Nasir answered as he climbed out of the car. “You can read me like a book, it’s quite unnerving,” He rounded the car, grasping Agron’s hand once more, tugging on it to drag him towards the doors of the restaurant. “Well you know me just as well, so I guess we’re even.” Agron replied as he helped open the door.

*

“I think it’s time we head home, don’t you?” Nasir purred, hand resting on Agron’s thigh as the end credits rolled. After leaving the restaurant, Nasir had given in to Agron’s suggestion of a late-night movie. “I-I couldn’t agree more.” Agron breathed heavily as Nasir’s hand inched higher. “Let’s go!”, Agron shot out of his seat and raced out of the doors.

The fit of laughter behind him had his cheeks reddening as he shot past the startled woman who’d been standing at the door, ready to leave the theatre herself. Agron had, however, waited for Nasir to catch up.

Once they were seated in the car, Nasir’s hands had been all over Agron, groping and nipping as he tried to pull the larger man closer. “We should get back to our place,” Agron had spoken, his breathing laboured as Nasir’s hand once more slid further south. Nasir had then proceeded to pull out the puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout suited to a child who’d just been told they couldn’t have a new toy. 

“Oh come on, We can’t, the last time we had messy car sex you ended up with a bruised shin and I had a nasty bump on my head!” Agron defended himself as Nasir looked at him from under his long eyelashes with those eyes. Those damn eyes. The same eyes that had almost gotten them caught quite a few times in compromising positions.

Nasir sighed, defeated. “Fine, but when we get home you’re gonna fuck me as if you haven’t seen me in months, got that?” Nasir raised his eyebrow and folded his arms to emphasise his point. Agron gulped and nodded dumbly, too lost for words as he started the car’s engine and took the short cut home.

The back roads were always a bitch on the night times, it was even worse tonight with the heavy on pour of rain that seemed to be trying to break through the windshield. Agron hated the long winding roads but he’d be damned if he was gonna let the steaming gaze he felt upon himself go to waste any longer. 

There wasn’t a car in sight as he pulled up to the crossroads, their apartment block in sight. The light was just turning green as Agron glanced towards Nasir who had a lazy, lustful smile on his face. Agron opened his mouth to say something as he stepped lightly on the accelerator, Nasir’s eyes widening as the light of oncoming headlights came speeding towards the car.

*

Wet.

Agron felt completely wet. His head was pounding and he was pretty sure he didn’t remember falling asleep on the cold, hard ground. His eyes squinted as he opened them, his gaze finding the stars above him twinkling down at him. He groaned as he shifted to sit up. His hand going straight to his head as a fresh round of pounding in his skull occurred.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you alright?” A frantic voice called from above him.

Agron glanced up and found a young couple standing before him, the woman who’d spoken had a soft, beautiful face, framed by long, dark hair. Her companion was bulky and slightly broody, his eyes glancing anywhere but at him.

“It all happened so fast, we didn’t see you!” The woman continued. “We’ve called for an ambulance, you really shouldn’t move.”

Agron’s vision blurred slightly as he tried to focus, his gaze shifting to his surroundings. “Wha-What? What’s going on, who are you?” He asked, his voice croaky and his throat sore. The woman began babbling uncontrollably, mentioning her name to be Naevia, she may have mentioned the man’s name but Agron couldn’t recall or didn’t care to.

Naevia knelt before him. “You were in a car accident, we didn’t see you pull out and we were in a hurry. I’m so sorry, I saw your car flip and then you were suddenly out on the road, we, well we...”

Wait. The car flipped??

Agron’s eyes widened as he turned to face the road, finding his car completely smashed, glass strewn across the road and Nasir...

Where was Nasir?

Without thinking, Agron shot up onto his feet, his ankle protesting with a pain that shot straight up through his leg. He limped quickly over to the car, despite the protests from Naevia and her broody companion.

“NASIR?!” Agron called, his voice strained. “NASIR?!”

He slowly rounded the destroyed vehicle he once called a car, his eyes landing on a small form laying half out of the missing door, His body limp and pale. The first thing Agron noticed was the large, bleeding gash across his forehead, staining his beautiful face with his blood. He rushed over, unbuckling the seatbelt and dragging Nasir from the car, collapsing down by the car with Nasir perched in his lap, his knees grazing the broken glass.

Naevia rushed over as the sound of the ambulance siren echoed through the street. Agron was barely aware that Naevia was talking to him, his own mind clouded with the fact that Nasir was completely still. No breath lowing from between his lips. Lips that Agron had not long ago been kissing with everything that he had.

“This isn’t real,” Agron spoke, his voice choking slightly as tears spilled from his bright green eyes. “It isn’t real, it’s our anniversary, we were...we were gonna spend the night warm at home until I badgered him into going out. But I had a surprise for him and he—“

Naevia wrapped a shaky arm around his shoulder as he sobbed gently, clinging to Nasir tightly, Naevia waved over the paramedics as they pulled up. “They’ll take care of him, don’t worry...,” She tried to reassure as Agron was hoisted up into the ambulance, his hand going to his pocket and gripping tightly onto the small black box he’d kept secret for the past three weeks.

“This isn’t real.” Agron choked once more as the doors to the ambulance closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this may not be the best chapter in the world but I did try. :/ I hope you all enjoy and leave me a review ;)

Numb.

The worst thing to possibly happen had just happened and all Agron could think was about how numb he was. The paramedic was trying to gain his attention, flashing a light across his eyes and calling out to him, Agron didn’t care. The one thing that mattered most to him was gone. Taken from him just like that.

It had to be a dream. A nightmare.

Please let it be a nightmare.

Agron closed his eyes and allowed himself to lose consciousness, despite the voices telling him to stay awake. 

*

When he next opened his eyes, Agron found himself lying in some dull hospital room, a curtain pulled around to grant him privacy from a most likely full suite. He coughed slightly and tried to tug his hand up to rub at his tired eyes but found something pinning his hand down. When Agron glanced at what was gripping his hand so tightly, he was greeted with the sight of Duro fast asleep, Agron’s hand clutched tightly in both of his own, his brothers eyes were marked and red, most likely from crying.

Crying.

Agron refused to do so, knowing that if he did, the events of the night would become all too real.

“You’re awake!” Duro’s voice rang out loudly.

“SSH!!” a Nurse ripped the curtain open. “Keep it down or you’ll have to leave.”

“Oh, I’m sorry” Duro blushed and grinned. “Could you tell the doctor my brother is awake?”

The nurse glanced towards Agron and rushed off immediately. Agron found himself rendered speechless when the Nurse returned with the doctor who then begin to launch fifty questions at him. He settled for nodding or shaking his head as a reply, worried that his voice would crack if he tried to speak about what happened.

“You’ve sustained some injuries to your head after you were thrown from the car so we’ll be keeping you in for observation for a few days but hopefully you’ll be well enough to return home by the end of the week.” The doctor smiled, his grin falling when Agron turned away to face the wall.

Once the doctor had left, Agron tuned everything out and was barely paying attention to his brother’s frantic voice, trying to get a reply from him. He was faintly aware of the nurse ushering Duro out of the room, mentioning that visiting hours were over and tried not to look when Duro winced after attempting to place a kiss to Agron’s forehead, only for Agron to recoil and squeeze his eyes closed.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, brother.” Duro’s pained voice called out as the door closed softly.

*

After tossing and turning in the most uncomfortable bed in the world, Agron sat up, frustrated at the situation he found himself in, the only thing on his mind was Nasir. He needed this night to all just be a nightmare. The sound of a laugh caught his attention, his eyes snapping to the door as the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor.

“Screw this.” Agron muttered, ripping out the IV from his arm and rolling over, dragging himself from the bed.

He pulled back the curtain and found a silent room, the sounds of snoring coming from a couple of beds concealed behind the curtains of his room. He made his way towards the door, his legs shaking slightly. He was faintly aware of the warm blood sliding gently down his wrist and dripping to the floor below him yet he carried on walking, down some stairs, through cold and empty corridors. The sound of footsteps caught his attention. When Agron turned he was greeted by the sight of a woman rushing down a corridor, her red hair flowing softly behind her, she glanced back at him and grinned slightly before disappearing behind a door labelled “Morgue”.

“Hey! Wait!” He called after her, rushing towards the doors.

When he stepped inside the room, the first thing he noticed was how cold he felt, there was an eerie chill to the air as he padded barefoot towards the woman who’s back was too him as she glanced down at a body covered with a thing sheet, Agron didn’t even have to pull back the sheet to know who was under it. He gulped and fought back the tears that threatened to spill over as he approached the table.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“Looking.” The woman’s voice rang out, echoing slightly.

Agron’s brow furrowed, “Looking at what? Why him?”

“Because I’m trying to decide...” She replied, turning to him.

She held out a small towel, when Agron looked at it and frowned, she reached out and grabbed his hand, wrapping the towel around his bleeding arm. Agron nodded his thanks but kept his eyes on the body before him, his hands itching to pull back the sheet and see the face he craved. He turned to the woman finally and found her smiling.

“Who are you?” He asked, managing to control his voice this time.

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” She grinned. “I’m here to make an offer.”

Agron opened his mouth but snapped it closed immediately, not knowing how to reply. The woman watched him with weary eyes as she circled around the table and pulled back the sheet, revealing Nasir’s face, the blood having been cleaned away, leaving nothing more than a scratch over his forehead, his beautiful face looking calm as if he was sleeping but the paleness of his skin proved that to be false.

“I can offer you a second chance...” She trailed over, his hand stroking gently over Nasir’s cold cheek. “To be with the one you love.”

Agron frowned and stepped forward, his eyes locked on the hand touching Nasir’s face. He longed to do so himself but feared the coldness that would emanate from under his hand. He chose to instead look away, though it pained him to do so.

“And just how could you do that?” he asked.

The woman smiled. “I’m what you’d probably call...an angel.” She snorted. “Though I know many who’d disagree.”

Agron’s eyes widened before he shook his head. “That’s impossible.”

“Is it? You don’t seem so certain. I think a part of you, a large part, wants to know just what I can do.” She grinned. “I am an angel of fate.”

Agron turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. “Sure you are. And I’m a fairy godmother.”

“Make no mistake, mortal. I do not have to help you but I will.” She sneered, the corner of her lips turning up. 

“However, it’ll come with a price.” She sighed. “All things do.”

Agron closed his eyes, his thoughts battling it out over whether or not this could even be remotely true, he wanted to believe that there was a way but surely he was dreaming?

“You’re not dreaming.” She spoke, as if reading his thoughts. “Will you be willing to pay the price?”

“What would the price be, exactly?” Agron asked, scoffing to himself on the inside for even considering this.

“I cannot say. You have to be willing to take that small leap of faith.” She sighed. “But I promise it will be worth it.”

She turned away and glanced at Nasir. “He will be returned to you, alive and well.”

Agron closed his eyes again, squeezing them tight as he rubbed at his forehead furiously. His mind wondering what this price could possibly be.   
I can’t do this. 

The image of Nasir’s face flashed through his mind, his warm smile as he glanced up at him. 

Yes, you can!

When Agron opened his eyes again, he found the woman standing right before him, her smile showing that she knew his decision already but was still waiting for him to actually say it out loud, she held out her hand and Agron glanced down at it, his heart jumping slightly as he reached out and clasped it.

“The deal has been struck.” She grinned. “If you need me, just call out my name.”

Agron frowned and looked right at her. “I don’t know your name.”

She laughed as she turned towards the door and began walking away. Agron frowned and followed her, keeping a quick pace as she strode towards the elevator before them. 

How come he didn’t notice this when he was following her before? It would have been much faster than using those damn stairs.

“My name...” She turned to him and stopped. “Is Lucretia. And you have a life to re-start.” 

She reached out and tapped her hand over his forehead and then vanished as Agron felt himself losing consciousness.

*

His eyes snapped open to the sound of the bustling hospital ward, he could hear patients walking around, Doctors examining them. When he sat up, his mind felt groggy but he immediately glanced down at his arm, remembering the night before. There was no mark there from having pulled out his IV. Was it all a dream?

“Sorry babe, they didn’t have any of those doughnuts you like...” A voice caught his attention as the curtain was pulled back to reveal...

Nasir.

“...But I did manage to sneak you in a cup of coffee.” He grinned. “Good morning.”

Agron’s eyes widened as Nasir stepped forward with a grin and kissed him quickly before handing him the coffee and sitting at the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Nasir questioned, his face showing concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's always been such a model patient. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is probably awful but I was sick of seeing how long it's been since I last updated. My fingers are crossed that its satisfying enough for you all.

“Agron?” Nasir’s concerned voice pulled him from his shock as a hand ran softly through his hair and down over his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Nasir?” Agron mumbled, his voice uncertain.

Nasir smiled and chuckled. “Yeah, you’re definitely in need of the coffee!” 

Agron’s mouth turned up at the sides at that and his eyes wandered over Nasir, his mind trying to form a coherent thought. Had this Lucretia woman seriously done this? Brought Nasir back from the dead and changed the previous night’s events? Was that even possible?

“When can I leave?” Agron asked as he sat up straight, pulling back the blankets.

Nasir moved quickly, ushering him back in the bed. “Woah, woah! Hey! You’ve still got some tests to do first.”

Agron huffed and sat back, dragging Nasir with him, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him down onto the bed, Nasir grinned and pushed gently at the tight embrace.

“Okay you big oaf, you’re killing me here!” He laughed. “I do need to breathe you know.”

“I’m sorry.” Agron replied, a faint blush to his cheeks. “I just really missed you.”

Nasir arched his brow and looked at him. “I wasn’t gone that long and besides, you were asleep anyway.”

Agron’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he remembered what had happened during the night. “Oh, right. Yeah, well, I...uh...I still missed you.”

“I missed you too babe.” Nasir grinned, kissing him swiftly before standing up. “But I gotta go to work.”

Agron frowned and shook his head. “Stay with me, please.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry but if I don’t get those files sorted then Ilithyia will have my head.” Nasir soothed, his hand resting on Agron’s shoulder, rubbing slightly. “Besides, I called Duro and he’s already on his way.”

“No! no, no, no!” Agron groaned. “you called Duro? Seriously, you know how he gets with these types of things. He’ll not leave me alone now, I’ll not even be able to go pee without him worrying that I’ll fall over.”

Nasir chuckled, a twinkle in his eye. “Why do you think I called him? If I didn’t you’d find a way to check yourself out while I’m gone, at least now I know there’s someone who can stop you.”

“You’re evil.” Agron’s eyes narrowed but he couldn’t fight the smile forming on his lips.

The curtain flew open a second later. “Damn right he is!” Duro’s voice growled out as he marched over to the bed and punched his brother in the arm.

“Ow! Hey!” Agron bit back, “You can’t do that, I’m injured.”

Duro snorted. “Please, you almost get yourself killed and I can’t even scold you for it?!”

“I’m the older brother here, you jerk!”

“Yeah, well you’d do the same to me if the roles were reversed.” Duro grinned, sitting in the chair beside the bed and throwing his feet up to rest beside Agron.

Nasir smiled and grabbed his coat. “Okay, well now that you’re here, I can leave.” He moved to the edge of the bed and gave his boyfriend a brief kiss before moving away as Agron groaned and reached out for him.

“Come back, I’m not done kissing you.”

Nasir shook his head. “Sorry, I’ll be back later. I promise.”

He didn’t wait for Agron to reply before rushing to the door. “Bye Duro!” 

Duro laughed and threw his hand up to wave Nasir off as he turned back to his scowling brother before grinning and folding his arms over his chest. Agron kicked at his feet and knocked them off the bed.

“Hey! I was comfortable.” Duro growled.

“Yeah well, I’m the patient, you’re a visitor, this is my bed.” Agron stuck his tongue out at him and threw a pillow.

“You’re such a child when you don’t get your own way.” Duro giggled. “He’ll be back soon, so deal with it. It’s just me and you for a few hours, bro.”

*

A few hours later and a couple of visits from Spartacus, Mira, Saxa and Gannicus and Agron was about ready to bang his head against the wall. Of course as soon as she’d walked in the door, Mira had hugged him then pulled back to punch him in the shoulder before scolding him for “almost dying.” Agron had simply smiled and reassured her that he was fine. Duro meanwhile, had sat back and watched, laughing as Saxa laid into him verbally with a string of curses in German before she eventually threw her arms around him and called him an idiot. Another five hours passed before they’d all left and Nasir walked back through the door.

“Okay, I’m back. We’re gonna get you checked out soon.” Nasir grinned, the excitement in his voice oozing out as he hugged him. “I managed to get a few days off work so we can get you settled back in at home, we’re gonna have to monitor you though in case there’s any problems.”

“Thank god.” Agron sighed, throwing himself back against the pillow, his head spinning as he did so. “Wait... what could be wrong?”

“You have a concussion” Nasir shook his head, biting his lip. “Which is why you’re probably seeing three versions of me right now?”

Agron looked away, his cheeks tinting slightly. “Maybe.”

“You’re such a child.” Nasir grinned, gripping his hand as he wound his fingers through Agron’s.

“That’s what Duro said earlier.” Agron sighed dramatically. “I don’t get why though, I’m a model patient.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Nasir laughed before laying down beside him, resting his cheek against his chest. 

They lay in silence for a few moments before Nasir’s voice finally whispered out, tears forming in his eyes. 

“You really scared me, you know?”

“I’m sorry.” Agron replied immediately, his arm gripping Nasir tightly, holding him closer to his chest. “I’m so sorry. I can’t even remember what happened.”

“I told you to never talk on the phone while driving!” Nasir smacked his chest lightly.

Agron shifted so he could gaze down at Nasir. “I wasn’t! I was looking at...well I...uh...I”

Nasir shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, you’re here with me now, that’s all I care about. But you never get to scared me like that again!”

Agron nodded, grinning. “Yes, sir!”, he placed a quick kiss to Nasir’s forehead and closed his eyes. “Nasir...”

“Yeah, babe?” Nasir whispered, his eyes closed as he snuggled in closer.

Agron smiled as he cracked one of his eyes open and shook Nasir until he opened his own eyes and gazed up at him. “Just think of all the sponge baths you’ll have to give me now...”

Nasir snorted and pressed his forehead to Agron’s chest as it vibrated with his laughter.

“You dork.” Nasir laughed. “There’ll be no sponge baths from me!”

Agron pouted. “Pleeeeeeease?”

Nasir sat up and gazed at his boyfriend, unable to resist the puppy dog eyes, they were always his weakness.

“Well maybe just one or two.”

Agron’s laughter bellowed out into the quiet ward, knowing he’d won the battle. He leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to Nasir’s mouth and gripped him tighter, already looking forward to returning home to the promise of that sponge bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron settles in at home and enjoys the perks of being a patient while still managing to be pretty kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a month and I do apologize for the wait. I've had a bit of writer's block lately and I've been pretty busy with work. Not to mentioned how mentally draining the series finale was, I was lucky to even manage to put Chapter 3 up when I did but I have every intention of finishing this!

After being home for just over a week and stuck in his bed for a good few days, Agron was so incredibly bored. Having a concussion had been one thing but when the drugs had worn off and the pain shooting through his leg had re-emerged he’d almost doubled over. But he couldn’t remember hurting his leg in the accident, he’d distinctly remembered because he’d been running around in a panic. Then he remembered that Lucretia had changed the outcome of the crash, it still sucked though.

“Why are you pouting?” Nasir’s voice startled him.

Agron turned over to see Nasir’s eyes trained on him, a sleepy smile on his face. “I’m not pouting!” he protested.

“Yes you are and it’s adorable” Nasir grinned. “Those puppy dog eyes you do always just melt my heart, are you in pain?”

Nasir sat up and reached for the pain meds he’d been keeping on the bedside table. Agron managed to pull himself up to sit against the headboard before he gripped Nasir’s arm and pulled him to his chest, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes. Nasir melted into his side, snuggling into his warmth and sighing contently.

“Have you still been having the nightmare?” Nasir asked after a long moment of silence.

Agron took a moment to reply. 

Yes. 

“No.”

The nightmares had started the second night he’d been home from the hospital. It was always the same, Agron was driving down that same road with Nasir in the passenger seat as the car came barrelling into the side of them. The outcome was always the same, Agron would find himself crouched over Nasir’s body, his frame covered with cuts and blood. So much blood. Every time he’d wake in a panic, reaching out to grip any part of Nasir he could find just to know he was okay. It had taken Agron three days to finally admit what he was dreaming about and Nasir had just sat there listening and holding his hand to comfort him.

“You know I wasn’t in that accident, right?” Nasir asked, gripping Agron’s chin to make him look him in the eye. “I’m fine, look at me.”

Agron sighed. “I know, it’s just…” he trailed off, closing his eyes to hold back the tears threatening to fall. It had been real, very real until Agron had changed the course of events.

The heavy weight of what the price he’d have to pay was, was always there in the back of his mind. He was terrified of what else he could possibly lose, but surely it was worth it so that Nasir could live, right? Agron shook his head and took a calming breath. 

“Don’t think about it” he mentally told himself.

“Agron?” Nasir’s voice interrupted his inner turmoil. “What were you gonna say?”

“Nothing.” Agron sighed. “Never mind, it’s nothing. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Nasir shook his head and pressed a soft but firm kiss to Agron’s lips before dragging him back to lie down and then pulling Agron’s head to his chest. Agron wrapped both arms around Nasir’s waist and gripped him tightly. Nasir knew this always made Agron feel better. It made him feel safe to know that Nasir was here to comfort him. Nasir was fine and was able to stave off the nightmares and get a good night’s sleep after that. Agron closed his eyes and inhaled Nasir’s scent before he snuggled in further, trying to burrow his way inside of Nasir who laughed and hugged him closer.

“You big child.” He laughed, shaking his head at the childish nature of his boyfriend. “You okay now?”

Agron nodded and smiled, looking up at Nasir’s face before he grinned mischievously. “I’d be even better if someone gave me some sexy time.”

Nasir raised an eyebrow. “Sexy time?”

“Yup.” Agron nodded. “It’s been so long since we had our regular, mind blowing, earth shattering sex. I’m like a man in a desert looking for water here, it’s not fair.”

“We had sex three hours ago.” Nasir laughed. “Not to mention the hand jobs you made me give you during your sponge baths. If anything, I’ve spoiled you sexually this past week.”

Agron looked up at him again, the pout reappearing. “But…but…”

Nasir pulled Agron up so that they were face to face and kissed him fiercely. “Okay...once more.”

Agron laughed before growling and pulling the sheets over their heads. Sometimes being stuck on bed rest did have it’s perks.

*

A few days later and Agron was walking around the house, finally able to leave the bed for more than just a trip to the bathroom. He was currently sat in front of the large screen TV in the living room kicking Duro’s ass on some video game. He barely paid attention anymore to what he managed to destroy Duro on these days, he always won these video games. His mind was more focused on the small box hidden away in his sock drawer. Their anniversary had been ruined by his accident so he hadn’t had the chance to ask Nasir but he had decided that tonight was the night.

“Dude.” Duro growled. “No fair, how do you do this? You’re not even paying attention and you’re still beating me!”

Agron laughed, gripping Duro in a head lock, game controller forgotten on the floor. Duro pushed back, breaking free from his grip. Agron jumped back, groaning in pain.

“Shit, bro.” Duro rushed over to him, bending down to examine him closely. “You okay? I’m sorry!”

In a split second, Duro found himself on the floor, Agron pinning him down, grinning. “Oh, I’m fine but you just keep falling for that.”

“Damn you!” Duro laughed. “Such a dick move, not cool man. Not cool.”

Agron was about to reply when the doorbell interrupted his thoughts, he slowly stood, pulling Duro up with him and limped over to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Saxa on the other side. She had her hand on her hip and a brow raised as she pushed past him to enter the house.

“You know I could hear you two losers wrestling around in here from outside.” She asked, her voice teasing. “Which means everyone else can hear you too.”

“Hey to you too cousin, your point being?” Duro asked.

“That you still need to do some serious growing up” She teased, punching Duro in the shoulder. “I mean have you even hit puberty yet?”

Agron laughed and bumped fists with Saxa then pulled her in for a hug. “Little Duro is still waiting for his balls to drop, just listen to his singing. Of course he hasn’t hit puberty yet”

“Hey!” Duro frowned. “That’s not funny. I have a great voice.”

This only caused Agron and Saxa to laugh harder as Agron carefully pulled on his shoes, Saxa went to grab his jacket for him before turning to face her cousins, her hand gripping the handle on the front door.

“Let’s go.” Saxa called over to them. “Your appointment is in twenty minutes.”

Agron stood, moving over to her to take his jacket. “I know, I know. We’ll get there on time.

“You’re never on time Agron.” 

“Whatever, come on. Let’s get this over with.” He sighed, Agron hated doctors. “Make sure you lock up before you go brother.”

He pulled open the front door and hobbled out towards Saxa’s car. Saxa followed him out and turned back to wave Duro off. 

*

A few hours later, Agron was sat at the dining room table, his stomach doing backflips as he glanced around the room, the candles lighting the room making him dizzy with the scent they were giving off. Nasir would be home any minute now and the small black box hidden in his pocket would be out not long after they ate the dinner he’d prepared. Agron took a deep breath before his head shot up at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

“Okay Agron, you can do this.” He told himself, moving into the hallway to face the front door as the sound of keys turning in the lock greeted him.

He turned and gripped the small remote by the stereo before clicking the power button, the romantic melody playing softly throughout the house as the door opened.


End file.
